Non Dating Ring
by xxohsorandomgirlxx
Summary: Gabriella Montez has a “non-dating/purity ring” her father gave her. What happens, when she starts to fall for a certain blue-eyed hottie when she isn’t suppose to?
1. Chapter 1

**Non-Dating Ring**

**A/N: Lol, I know what you are all probably wondering. What the heck is a non-dating ring? Well, I'm pretty sure you heard of the purity ring. The non-dating ring is similar to that; the only difference is that dating is not allowed! Don't worry, it will ****be ****explained in the story!**** I'm not so sure how long this story is going to go but I know it will be short. ****Maybe 3 chapters?****Perhaps more?**** We'll see!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **__**(Kind of disappointing actually!)**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 1

_**Flashback**_

_12-year old Gabriella Montez was sitting quietly in her room working on her algebra homework. _

_"This is so easy!" Gabriella said out loud."I'm surprised I'm still in 6__th__ grade with my awesome math skills!" She giggled to herself. There was a slight knock on the door._

_"__E__lla, I hope you're not talking to yourself again!" Robert Montez scolded his daughter in a kidding manner._

_"No daddy, I was just complimenting myself!" Gabriella grinned looking at her father."Come in! Don't be a stranger to my room!"_

_Gabriella and Robert were very close with each other. She always turned to her dad when she had problems__ that needed to be discussed__. You could even say they were best friends._

_"__Ok,__sweetie__." Robert said fidgeting with something in his hand. Gabriella noticed and stared at it intently._

_"What's in your hand dad?" Gabriella asked curiously._

_"Oh. __Um,__s__weetie, I need to talk to you about something." Robert said__ sitting on Gabriella's bed_

_"Oh.__ Ok." __Garbriella__ answered nervously__ and plopped down next to her father_

_"Gabriella, you are my little angel and I love you with all my heart. I know that you are growing up into a beautiful young woman and boys are going to be falling for you one by one." Robert said while Gabriella was__ blushing__. "I don't want you to get hurt by any of those boys, so I want to have this." Robert held up a silver ring with a heart and __gold __cross on it and Gabriella gasped._

_"Umm, dad, that's __a purity__ ring."__ Gabriella said_

_"I know sweetie. Now listen. This isn't just any purity ring. It is a non-dating ring." Robert said. Gabriella mouthed the words non-dating with a confused look on her face. "You must be confused." Robert laughed with Gabriella giggling. "Well, a non-dating ring is just what it means. By wearing this ring, you are promising to not date until you are at least 1__6__ years old, and of course th__e purity ring rules still apply__." Gabriella nodded._

_"Are you sure there is such thing as a non-dating ring?" Gabriella asked unsure._

_"Actually, it's something your mother and I made up."Robert explained. "We just didn't feel that you are ready to date yet and waiting __til__ you are 16 years old seems appropriate."_

_"Wow dad! __Me not dating until 1__6__ That's going to be hard!" Gabriella said sarcastically. "You have nothing to worry about dad__dy__I'm more concerned about school at this point and boys are my last priority. They might be for a while. And I'll always be your little angel!" Gabriella said smiling._

_"__So, are you sure about this?__" Robert __asked __his __nodding __daughter._

_"I'm sure daddy!" Gabriella said reassuringly._

_"__Alright.__Now, I'll leave so you can finish your homework."__ Robert said._

_"Ok daddy. I love you!" Gabriella said hugging her dad._

_"I love you too sweetie. Good night." Robert said kissing his daughter's forehead._

_Robert left and Gabriella returned to her algebra homework._

_'No dating until 1__6__? No problem at all! I mean, there aren't even any cute guys at school. Not so sure about high school, but we'll see.' Gabriella thought to herself._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Gabriella! Wake up honey! It's your first day of high school!" Maria Montez said shaking her daughter slightly.

"Mom!" Gabriella groaned. "5 more minutes please!"

"Oh, Ella, I already let you sleep in an extra 10 minutes. It's about time you take a shower, get dressed and get your little freshman butt to school!" Maria said excitedly.

"Ugh. Ok mom, since I love you." Gabriella said yawning while rubbing her eyes.

"That's my girl! Breakfast will be ready by the time you finish with everything."

"Ok. Great!" Gabriella said. Her mom left her room and Gabriella tiredly walked to the bathroom to take a nice warm shower. When she finished, Gabriella walked out to dry herself off. She instantly started brushing her teeth to take away her awful morning breath. Gabriella then walked out of her bathroom and into her walk in closet to find something nice to wear to make a good impression. She eventually found a nice black and white tunic tank and a pair of dark washed jeans with black ballet flats. She went to mirror to do her hair and make-up. After a nod of approval from herself, Gabriella hurried to grab her book bag, and cell phone. She was about to leave her room when she remembered something. She walked back to her nightstand to put on the non-dating/purity ring her father gave her. When she was all set, Gabriella left her room and walked down the stairs.

"Good morning Ella." Robert greeted while taking a sip of his hot coffee.

"Morning daddy." Gabriella greeted back.

"Have some chocolate chip pancakes Ella." Maria offered smiling.

"Oo! Thanks mom! My favorite!" Gabriella exclaimed digging into her pancakes taking huge bites.

"Slow down Ella! You don't want to get a stomach ache on the first day at East High do you?" Robert asked.

"No. Sorry dad." Gabriella said with her mouth full. She swallowed quickly. "Whoops! Sorry. I guess I'm just hungry today.

"You have a hearty appetite just like your father." Maria said grinning at her husband.

"And she inherited the genius genes from you Maria." Robert said complimenting his wife. Maria blushed and Gabriella laughed at her mother. Robert and Maria Montez have been married for 20 years, and they've been in love for over 25 years. They still acted like newlyweds.

"Daddy! Stop. You're going to make mom's face turn red like a tomato!" Gabriella said giggling.

"Ok, sweetie. Now hurry along so I can take you to school." Robert said to Gabriella.

"Ok...I'm done!" Gabriella said taking one last bite of her pancakes and a sip of her orange juice. She jumped off the stool she was sitting on and pulled on her dad's arm. "Come on dad!"

"Looks like someone's excited!" Maria exclaimed laughing.

"Of course mom!" Gabriella said jumping up and down. "Daddy! Hurry up!"

"Ok. Ok. Let's go!" Robert said smiling. "Have a nice day at work honey." Robert said kissing his wife.

"You too. Bye you two!" Maria said grinning.

"Bye mom!" Gabriella said. They gave one last wave to each other and Gabriella and Robert left.

-----------------------------------

"Well, here we are Ella! East High!" Robert said holding on to the steering wheel. "Now, do you want to me to go with you?"

"Dad." Gabriella whined. "I'm old enough to look after myself. Besides I have Zeke and Sharpay."

"Ok. Just careful." Robert kissed Gabriella's forehead. "Bye. Good luck."

"Bye daddy!" Gabriella hopped out of the car and ran inside the school to find her friends Zeke and Sharpay. Zeke and Sharpay are Gabriella's best friends. They've known each other since elementary school and she could depend on them for anything. They've started dating ever since 8th grade since Gabriella got them together.

"Gabriella! Over here!" Sharpay called. Gabriella hurried down the long hallway once she spotted Zeke and Sharpay. Zeke engulfed her into a huge hug and spun her around.

"How's my little sister?" Zeke asked a giggling Gabriella. "I'm just fine. And I'm not your little sister!" Gabriella answered rolling her eyes.

"Well, you might as well be! I love you like one!" Zeke retorted and put one arm around Sharpay.

"Hey Gabi!" Sharpay said pulling out of Zeke's grasp to hug Gabriella. "How was your summer?"

"My summer was great! My parents and I went to France!" Gabriella responded smiling. "It was awesome! How was your summer Shar?"

"Oh. My summer was…" Gabriella suddenly tuned out Sharpay when she saw a boy with brown hair and piercing blue eyes walked by. _OMG! He is hot! Gabriella, stop it! __You are 14 years old, not 16 yet! I can't break the promise to dad. __I hope he doesn't notice me staring. _

She continued staring at him untilthe blue-eyed boy gave her a wink. That little wink just made Gabriella's heart melt and she bit her lower lip. Sharpay noticed that Gabriella seemed distracted and waved her hand in front of Gabriella's face.

"Gabi! Did you hear anything I said?" Sharpay questioned.

"Um, yea sure." Gabriella said without caring because she was watching the guy that just made her heart melt do a handshake with a boy with wild hair. "But, the real question is who is that?" Gabriella asked her friends while pointing at the boy.

"Oh. That's Troy Bolton." Sharpay said with a grin on her face. _Gabriella definitely has the __hots__ for Troy!__ She usual listens to me, so this guy is special._

"Yea. He's on the basketball team that I'm on. That friend of his is Chad Danforth who is also on the team." Zeke said.

"Oh. I see." Gabriella said smirking.

"Gabriella. Do you_ like_ Troy?" Sharpay asked.

"What!? No. I can't. I mean…" Gabriella said guiltily looking at her non-dating/purity ring. "Maybe. But, I'm not allowed to like him."

"Why not?" Zeke asked dumfounded.

"Hello!?" Gabriella said holding up her hand.

"Um. You want me to hold your hand?" Zeke asked confused as Sharpay hit her head with her hand. "No can do! I have Sharpay. Besides like I said, you're like my little sister." Zeke said proud of his reponse.

"God Zeke! I don't want you to hold my hand!" Gabriella said this time holding up her hand pointing at the ring. "I wanted you to look at my ring!"

"Oh. Um. It's nice!" Zeke said still confused. Gabriella hit her head with her hand like Sharpay did before.

"Zeke! She wants you to take notice of the fact that she is wearing a non-dating/purity ring!" Sharpay said annoyed at her boyfriend.

"Oh! Right." Zeke said finally understanding. "Now I see that problem."

"Yea. Exactly. I can't like Troy. He's really cute and all but, this ring is in the way!" Gabriella said regretting the promise she made her dad. "But, my dad never said I couldn't admire from afar." She said slyly.

"The same old sneaky Gabriella. That's what I love about you!" Sharpay said grinning at her friend.

"Yep." Gabriella said smirking.

-----------------------------

Meanwhile, Troy was the one admiring Gabriella from afar.

"So, practices are coming up soon! You excited man?" Chad asked Troy.

Troy was smiling at the beautiful brunette talking to her friends and was too busy was answer. He felt something when he walked by her that morning. No girl ever made him feel the way he did.

"Troy!" Chad said waving his hand in front of Troy's face. "Man, you seem distracted. What's up?"

"Nothing." Troy lied still looking at Gabriella. _God she's gorgeous!_

"It is not nothing. I saw you staring at that girl." Chad said looking at Gabriella. "I can see why. She's really pretty."

"Yea. Really pretty." Troy repeated. "Do you know who she is?"

"Yea. That's Gabriella Montez. She's really smart from what I heard. She's even been called a genius!" Chad exclaimed.

"Gabriella Montez." Troy said grinning.

"Yea. We better get to class. I have Ms. Darbus first hour." Chad said. "Who do you have?"

"Same as you." Troy said.

-----------------------------

"We should get to class. You guys have Ms. Darbus right?" Zeke asked the girls.

"Yep!" the girls answered in unison.

"Cool! Let's go." Zeke said intertwining his fingers with Sharpay as she kissed him on the cheek. Gabriella smiled sweetly at the couple but she felt a little jealous inside. As much as she wanted to keep the promise with her dad, she always felt something was missing in her life. A boyfriend. She couldn't wait to turn 16.

"C'mon Gabi." Zeke said to his 'little sister' holding out his free arm. Gabriella smiled and linked her arm with Zeke.

-----------------------------

Troy watched from behind of how Gabriella was interacting with Zeke. He was so busy looking the Zeke and Gabriella, he didn't even notice that Zeke was holding hands with Sharpay. _Wait is Gabriella and Zeke dating? Why __am I__ even worried about this? Am I jealous? No. I can't be. I just met her._

-----------------------------

The trio headed into their class and Gabriella unlinked her arm from Zeke. She gave him a small smile and mouthed the words 'thank you'.

"Let's go find somewhere to sit together." Gabriella told her friends.

"Ok." The couple responded.

They eventually found their seats and Gabriella sat in front of Zeke with Sharpay sitting to the left of him. They were quietly talking to each other when Troy and Chad walked into the classroom. Gabriella immediately felt Troy's presence and looked up to see him looking into her dark brown eyes. Troy smiled and he and walked over to sit down on the seat to the right of Gabriella.

"Hey. I'm Troy Bolton." Troy greeted holding out his hand to shake hands with Gabriella.

"So I've heard. I'm Gabriella Montez." Gabriella said shaking his hand. Once they touched, sparks started to fly. Gabriella's eyes grew wide and Troy started to grin. Chad noticed this from the seat behind Troy and started to realize that Troy felt something for Gabriella. Sharpay grinned and gave a wink to Zeke to get him to look at Gabriella. Three pairs of eyes were on Troy and Gabriella and it didn't go unnoticed. Troy and Gabriella turned their heads around and glared at their friends.

"Sharpay! Zeke!" Gabriella hissed. "Quit staring at us!"

"Ooo. Since when was there an _us_!" Sharpay whispered smiling. Gabriella finally registered in what she said and blushed madly. She then looked down at the desk.

"Chad, don't you have something better to look at?" Troy asked Chad in an annoyed tone.

"Um. No, I don't think so." Chad smirked. Troy sighed and turned to look at Gabriella.

"Sorry about that Gabi." Troy said. Gabriella grinned and bit her lower lip after hearing Troy call her Gabi. It had a certain ring to it when he said it. It sounded like he was born just to call Gabriella, Gabi. Troy turned away and whispered a small 'sorry'.

Gabriella let out a laugh. "Hey. It's fine. I actually would prefer it if you called me Gabi. I mean that's what all my friends basically call me."

"Cool. Anyways, I'd like you to meet my best friend Chad." Troy said turning to his friend. Gabriella smiled at him and waved as Chad returned it.

"These are best friends Zeke and Sharpay." Gabriella introduced turning to her friends.

"Hi." Sharpay said waving.

"Hey!" Zeke greeted.

After making their introductions they started talking. It was amazing how well they got along. It was like they grew up together. The whole time Gabriella couldn't help but steal glances at Troy and Troy did as well. However, deep inside, Gabriella knew it was wrong to do this. She felt like she was breaking the promise with her father feeling attracted to Troy.

'This is going to be a very interesting school year.' Gabriella thought.

* * *

**A/N: So, how did you guys like it? That is the longest I've ever written since it was about 6 pages long when I wrote it. I would like to point out a few things however. First off, I have no idea if there is such thing as a 'non-dating ring'. I may have just made it up, but it just popped it my head. Secondly, with Zeke, he didn't really know about the non-dating/purity ring. It was something kept a secret between Gabriella, ****Sharpay**** and her parents. I hope that makes sense. Please review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Non-Dating Ring

**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who ****subscribed, put this story on favorites, put the story on alert, me**** as a favorite author and of course reviewing! Wow! This is the most reponse I've had with any of my stories. It definitely made me want to write more! So here it ****is**** the 2****nd**** chapter!**** And I'****m glad that ****so many ****you are enjoying**** this story!**** By the way, I might even do more than the 4 chapters that were intended earlier!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **_

_**

* * *

**_Chapter 2

It was finally the end of the first day at East High and it was time to go home and relax. Gabriella invited Zeke and Sharpay over to her house to hang out and do some homework. Neither of her parents could pick them up, so the three friends walked to Gabriella's that day. It was nice and sunny in Albuquerque, so the teens weren't too upset about it.

Gabriella was deep in thought thinking about the first day of school. Everything was replayed over in her head. She couldn't stop thinking about Troy. He was one of the most amazing guys ever. Gabriella was surprised that she could even think Troy was amazing after only knowing him for less than a day. She could tell that Troy was different though. There was something about him that she liked that couldn't be explained with words. Somehow she knew Troy was the guy for her. She wanted to be with him so bad. Gabriella snapped herself out of her thoughts when she looked at her non-dating/purity ring. She had to force herself to not think about Troy. Thinking about a relationship with Troy would be like a child wanting desert before dinner. As much as it was wanted, you would have to wait no matter what. No exceptions.

Gabriella tried to think of anything to get her mine off of Troy. "That tree kind of looks like Troy." Gabriella said pointing. Her eyes grew wide realizing what she just said. _Dang it! So much for not thinking about Troy._

Gabriella, Sharpay, and Zeke stopped walking and stared at Gabriella. "What?" Sharpay asked."Were you thinking about _him_?"

"Um. I have no idea what you are talking about Sharpay." Gabriella responded twisting her hair with one finger.

"Gabi. You are the worst liar ever!" Zeke exclaimed.

"How could you tell?!" Gabriella asked panicking.

"Whenever you lie you twist your hair." Zeke explained.

"No I don't!" Gabriella responded twisting her hair unconsciously.

"See like that!" Zeke said pointing at Gabriella. Gabriella immediately put her hand down and played with her fingers.

"And you fidget with your hands when you know you're wrong." Sharpay said looking at Gabriella's hands.

"Wow! You guys know me way _too_ well! It's scary!" Gabriella said emphasizing the word too. Sharpay rolled her eyes at Gabriella's comment.

"Well, if you don't, who will?" Sharpay challenged. Gabriella shrugged her shoulders in defeat. No one knew her as well as Sharpay and Zeke did besides her parents. "So anyways, what is it about Troy you were thinking about?" The three friends started to walk again.

"Oh. Just stuff." Gabriella answered.

"Oh, really. Stuff about the non-dating ring perhaps?" Sharpay questioned. Gabriella sighed. She couldn't lie to her friends and get away with it.

"Yea." Gabriella said.

"Gabriella, you've kept your promise 2 years already. I think your dad wouldn't care if you skipped the last 2." Sharpay said.

"But Sharpay, I told my dad the night of the promise that I could do it. You know that I like to stick to my word." Gabriella retorted.

"Shar, Gabriella is right. I don't think it would be right to just break a promise. My parents always told me it's important to honor our promises. To just go against it would be morally wrong." Zeke said agreeing with Gabriella. Sharpay sighed.

"Gabriella, as your friend, I want you to do whatever you are happy with. That's all I want." Sharpay said. Gabriella leaned in to hug Sharpay.

"Thank you Sharpay." Gabriella whispered and pulled away.

"So, anyways, what did you guys think of the first day?" Gabriella asked walking with the wind blowing her long brown hair.

"It was pretty good. There are already flyers up for the fall musical so I'm definitely excited about that!" Sharpay said excitedly. Gabriella laughed at her friend. Sharpay has been into theatre and music ever since she was a little girl. Sharpay was destined to be a star and so many people knew it. However, Sharpay was a very modest person and never flaunted her talents around.

"I had home economics and this quarter we're working on baking!" Zeke said grinning. Zeke loved to bake and he sure didn't hide it. Whenever he had the chance, he would bake Sharpay and Gabriella cookies, crème brulee, or whatever it was their hearts desired. Zeke was probably one of the most thoughtful guys in New Mexico. He always considered others feelings before his own.

"That's cool! I'm actually thinking about trying out for the talent show that is coming up next month." Gabriella said. "I have no idea what I would be doing though."

"Isn't it obvious what you should do Gabi?" Zeke asked. Gabriella shook her head.

"Singing!" Sharpay shouted. Gabriella looked at Sharpay unsure.

"I don't know Shar. I mean I haven't sung for a while." Gabriella said tilting her head to the side.

"Maybe we should change that." Zeke commented.

"Huh?" Gabriella said confused.

"When we get to your house, let's sing, you know just like old times." Zeke said brightly.

"Oh my gosh! Yes! That would be so much fun!" Sharpay said clapping her hands.

Gabriella smiled. It would be nice to relive the old memories she thought. "Ok! I still have a bunch of the old CDs that we used to sing to back in middle school and some new ones so it should be cool." she said. Sharpay and Zeke nodded. They finally reached Gabriella's house and opened the front door. Seeing that no one was home, they dropped their book bags on the floor in the living room and sat on the stools in the kitchen counter.

"Do you guys want some soda? Maybe some chips?" Gabriella offered looking at Sharpay and Zeke.

"Sure." Zeke said.

"That'd be nice. Thanks." Sharpay said. Gabriella stood up and walked to the refrigerator to grab three sodas and set them in front of Sharpay and Zeke. She opened up the kitchen cabinet and found some chips and took a bowl out to pour them out. After getting all the snacks settled, Gabriella sat back down and opened her can of pop to drink. She was able to take a sip when the door bell rang. There was a look of confusion on the teenagers' faces. They couldn't possibly think of anyone that would come over since all their close friends were already there and all their parents were at work.

"Coming!" Gabriella called to the stranger behind the door. "I wonder who that is." she said quietly. Zeke and Sharpay shrugged and looked at the door. Gabriella walked over and opened it up. There in front of her stood the guy she was constantly thinking about and his best friend.

* * *

**A/N: Updates of all my stories are going to be really slow since its been hard for me to juggle everything in my life. I hoped you liked this chapter though. Short, mostly a filler, but I'm working on the next chapter. So, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Non-Dating Ring**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating so long. It became hard to me to write since I had writer's block. It's like I knew what I wanted to happen, but not how to get there! I'll try to update once every couple of weeks for now on or even more. Thanks for being so patient!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **_

* * *

Chapter 3

Troy stood leaning on the door frame and when he saw Gabriella and looked into her chocolate brown eyes. Chad was swaying back and forth looking at his surroundings and finally took notice that Gabriella was standing right in front of them.

"Hi Gabi!" Troy said smiling.

"Hey."Chad said and waved at Gabriella.

"Hey Troy. Hey Chad." Gabriella said. "So…um. What are you guys doing here? Not that I don't mind." she said tilting her head to the side.

"You invited us over remember?" Troy said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

_**Flashback**_

_Troy and Gabriella were sitting side by side at lunch waiting for their friends to arrive. They were talking casually among themselves and Gabriella thought about popping "the question"._

"_Um…so, Troy, do you want to hang out at my house sometime with Zeke and Sharpay? Chad can come along too." Gabriella offered hopefully._

"_Sure." Troy said smiling."When do you want to hang out?"_

"_Whenever is fine. Today would be great as well." Gabriella answered._

"_Cool." Troy said with his bright blue eyes shining. Gabriella grinned. The two exchanged their cell phone numbers and addresses._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Oh! Right! Sorry, I must have forgotten. Sorry!" Gabriella said blushing."Come on in." Gabriella opened the door wider to let her two new friends in. How could she have forgotten about Troy Bolton coming over? She grew slightly embarrassed, but that quickly passed over.

"Great place you have here!" Troy said admiring the Montez household. His eyes wandered over the all the nice furniture and decorations.

"Yeah. It's way better than Troy's house." Chad said laughing. Gabriella giggled and returned a thank you. Troy sent a glare to Chad. They walked into the kitchen to be greeted by Sharpay and Zeke.

"Hey guys!" the couple said together. Sharpay smirked seeing Troy. She started to think that maybe Troy really liked Gabriella…more than a friend that is.

"So, Gabriella didn't mention that you guys were coming over." Sharpay commented while looking at Gabriella to see her reaction.

"Um...yeah...I actually invited them over today at lunch today." Gabriella responded. Zeke frowned thinking that Gabriella was slowing breaking her promise with her parents. "Well, anyways, do guys want a drink or something?" she asked Troy and Chad.

"Sure." Chad said. "Yeah, that'd be great." Troy added. Gabriella walked over to the refrigerator to grab some more drinks and handed them to the boys.

"We were actually thinking about doing some singing and you guys are welcome to join us." Sharpay said. "It'll be like the old times, except with more people."

"Old times?" Troy questioned.

"Yea. We used to hang out every day after school just to sing. It was something that we liked to do a lot but lately we haven't." Zeke answered. Gabriella and Sharpay nodded.

"Uh huh. You should hear Gabriella sing. She's AMAZING!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Really?" Troy said. "I can't wait to hear you Gabi." Chad said smiling.

Gabriella immediately started to deny her talent. "Actually, I'm not that good." Gabriella said in an unsure tone.

"Are you kidding Gabi?" Zeke said. "You always beat out everyone in the talent shows back in middle school." Gabriella was a very modest person and never liked to flaunt her talents around so she just shrugged her shoulders and changed the subject of her.

"So, anyways, do you guys want to get started?" Gabriella started. Everyone nodded to her question and Gabriella skipped up the stairs to her room to grab her CDs and hurried back down into the living room. She turned down on the stereo and the microphones as well.

"So who's up first?" Gabriella asked eyeing everyone.

"Gabriella, why don't you and Troy go first?" Sharpay encouraged. Singing usually brought people together and that's what Sharpay wanted to do: bring Troy and Gabriella together.

"Um. Okay." Gabriella said unsurely and took one of the microphones.

"Great." Troy smiled and grabbed the microphone that was on the coffee table. Everyone went to go sit down on the couch excluding Troy and Gabriella. Both Troy and Gabriella turned to face their friends as if it was an actual show.

"Have any ideas Troy?" Gabriella asked. She was hoping deep inside he wasn't thinking about singing a love song because she was afraid of starting to actually like him more than a friend.

Troy tried to figure out what song to sing and he finally got it. "Hey Gabriella, what about Start of Something New?" Troy asked.

"Hey. I heard that song before. It's really good." Chad commented. Sharpay and Zeke nodded. "That's a great song to sing." Zeke said in agreement.

'Great' Gabriella said to herself sarcastically. "Great." Gabriella said aloud trying to sound excited. That was the last song she wanted to sing but she wanted to be nice. Gabriella popped in a CD and pressed the play button immediately on the stereo since 'Start of Something New' was the first track. She walked back to where Troy was and stood next to him. The music started off softly and they started singing.

__

_**Troy:**_

_Living in my own world _

_Didn't understand _

_That anything can happen _

_When you take a chance_

Gabriella took a deep breath.

**Gabriella:**

_I never believed in_

_What I couldn't see _

_I never opened my heart (oh)_

_To all the possibilities (oh) _

_**Both: **_

_I know_

_**Gabriella: **_

_That something has changed_

_**Both: **_

_Never felt this way_

Troy stole a quick glance at Gabriella.

_**Gabriella: **_

_And right here tonight_

_This could be the start _

_Of something new _

_It feels so right _

_**Both:**_

_To be here with you (oh)_

_And now looking in your eyes _

Troy and Gabriella turned around from where they were standing so they faced each other.

_**Gabriella:**_

_I feel in my heart _

_**Troy:**__ Feel in my heart_

_**Both:**_

_The start of something new _

_**Troy:**_

_Oh, yeah,_

_Now who'd of ever thought that _

_**Both:**_

_We'd both be here tonight (oh)_

_**Gabriella (Troy):**_

_Yeah, and the world looks so much brighter (brighter, brighter)_

_**Both:**_

_Oh, with you by my side _

_I know that something has changed _

_Never felt this way _

_**Gabriella:**_

_I know it for real _

_**Both:**_

_This could be the start _

_Of something new _

_It feels so right _

_To be here with you (oh)_

_And now looking in your eyes _

_I feel in my heart (feel it in my heart)_

_**Gabriella:**_

_The start of something new _

_**Troy:**__I never knew that it could happen _

_Till it happened to me (whoaaaooh yeah)_

_**Both: **_

_I didn't know it before_

_**Gabriella **_

_But now it's easy to_

_**Both **_

_See (Ohh)_

Butterflies were in Gabriella's stomach hearing Troy hit the high note perfectly.

_**Both: **_

_It's the start of something new _

_It feels so right _

_To be here with you (oh)_

_**Both: **_

_And now looking in your eyes (looking in your eyes)_

_I feel in my heart (feel in my heart)_

_**Gabriella: **_

_The start of something new_

_**Troy:**_

_The start of something new _

_**Both:**_

_Start of something new_

By the end of the song they were speechless. Gabriella was in awe of Troy's amazing singing voice and Troy was impressed with Gabriella's voice as well. They felt so much chemistry singing together. It was almost meant to be.

"Wow" Gabriella said smiling. "You're really good."

"You're pretty good yourself."Troy said grinning back at her as she blushed. They looked into each other's eyes as if there was no one else in the room. 'Maybe this is the start of something new' Gabriella thought to herself.

* * *

**A/N: The song was Start of Something New from High School Musical. (Of course!) Please review!**


End file.
